


incredulous

by babylupin (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Smut, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/babylupin
Summary: just an FYI, this is set around draco and harry's first time together





	incredulous

**Author's Note:**

> just an FYI, this is set around draco and harry's first time together

The door to the dormitory flew open, Harry pushing Draco in through the open doorway, clumsily kissing each other as they went. Harry awkwardly kicked the door shut behind him and then thrust Draco backward onto the bed. Draco propped himself up on his elbow and locked eyes with Harry, who bit his lip seductively and lifted his head as he unbuttoned his shirt, showing off his impressive jawline.

Harry pulled his shirt off, revealing his flawless chocolate-coloured skin. Harry heard Draco gasp as his silver-grey eyes grazed over Harry’s skin. Harry bent down, putting all his weight into his hands as he leaned into the mattress and dipped his neck, pressing his lips against Draco’s and kissing him softly.

He quickly undid the buttons on Draco’s shirt and pulled it off. He gasped when he caught sight of the scars across Draco’s pale chest. He delicately ran his finger along the longest one.

“Are these from…?” Harry asked, looking up from the scar and staring at Draco, who looked helpless, lying shirtless and flat on his back, Harry propped up on his hands and hanging over him.

Draco nodded. “Yeah.”

Harry felt a sting of guilt. “I - I don’t think I ever really apologised for that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Potter,” said Draco quietly. “It was a long time ago.”

“Two years isn’t a long time,” Harry whispered shamefully.

“I deserved it.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “You didn’t. Nobody could possibly deserve that.”

Draco smiled, and the two looked at each other for a moment, and then Draco suddenly put his hands on the back of Harry’s head and pushed it down gently, and Harry took this as a cue to start kissing Draco’s chest.

Harry stood up again for a second to undo his belt and kick off his trousers, then he bent down again and brought Draco’s arms above his head and pinned him down. He dipped his head again and kissed Draco’s neck.

Draco gasped, wriggling his hand out of Harry’s grip and grabbing a fistful of Harry’s soft black hair from the back of his head. He unpinned his other hand and ran it up and down Harry’s back.

After a moment, Harry jerked away, his hands sliding down Draco’s chest and fumbling with Draco’s belt. Once he had finally managed to get it undone, he unbuttoned Draco’s trousers and pulled them down to his ankles, getting Draco to kick off each leg. He threw them across the room and ran his fingers along the skin on Draco’s inner thigh.

Draco let out a soft gasp and swore under his breath. Harry moved up again and started kissing Draco’s neck, sucking at it so that hickies would be visible there the next morning.

“Fuck, Potter,” Draco moaned as Harry’s lips grazed over his milky white skin.

Harry sat up, his knees bent on either side of Draco’s torso. He looked at Draco, his expression nothing short of sexy. Draco wanted Harry so badly. Harry seductively leaned forward and delicately kissed Draco’s lips.

“Can I…?” he asked shyly, his hands hovering above the waistband of Draco’s underwear. Draco nodded rapidly and Harry grinned, shuffling backward and pulling the soft fabric away to reveal Draco’s already-hard cock. Harry eyed it hungrily - it was bigger than he’d expected. He placed one of his hands on it and started massaging it up and down, not too quickly, but not slowly either.

“Fuck…” Draco gasped, writhing where he lay.

Harry moved even further back and leaned down, his hands still on Draco’s cock. He licked the tip of it and then placed his lips over the head. He expertly sucked it, his tongue fluttering against the underside of Draco’s shaft until he tasted the bitterness of Draco’s precum. Harry sat up and looked at Draco, whose expression was washed with pleasure.

“Why - why’ve you stopped?” he asked, opening his eyes and frowning at Harry.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked it…”

“Are you kidding? That was fucking insane. Where did you learn to do that?”

Harry shrugged and Draco’s eyes widened. “No, seriously. Have you had sex with other guys before?”

Harry shook his head, and Draco pushed his own head back against the pillow. “Fuck me that was amazing.”

“I’m trying,” Harry mumbled, but Draco didn’t hear him. Harry slid off the end of the bed and pulled off his pants to reveal his own cock. It was not much bigger than Draco’s, and Draco licked his lips at the sight of it. He wanted it inside him.

“Potter-” he said cautiously. “Potter, I’m so horny.”

Harry grinned. “You’re telling me…”

He propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Draco so hard he couldn't breathe. He fumbled for the knob on his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

They stared into the other boy’s eyes, dirty-talking each other wordlessly. Harry knelt down on the bed, his dick in his right hand.

“You want me to fuck you, Draco?” Harry asked seductively, squirting some of the lube into his hands and rubbing it onto his dick. Draco licked his lips. He hesitated and then nodded eagerly. Harry capped the bottle of lube and tossed it aside, then lifted his hand and touched Draco's flustered face with his wet hand. He pushed his fingers into Draco's mouth, and Draco sucked them earnestly, his face flushed with colour. He felt so vulnerable. Harry removed his fingers from Draco's hot mouth and traced them around Draco's entrance.

“There are at least twenty people downstairs..." Draco gasped as Harry kissed the supple skin on Draco's backside.

"Surely," Harry whispered. "that fact merely adds to the fun?"

Harry grinned at him lecherously and took a hold of Draco's hips. He gently rubbed the tip of his cock against Draco’s entrance, teasing Draco before he pushed forwards and entered him. Draco let out a loud moan and grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets and twisting and turning.

Harry went on, ruthlessly thrusting into Draco. The sound of skin slapping against skin was all that was audible above Draco’s gasps of ‘Oh, fuck’ and ‘Potter!’.

When Harry felt like he was close, he slowed down, bucking his hips against Draco’s ass and driving himself in and out of Draco. He pulled out and Draco was left lying, sweating, on the bed, panting heavily and muttering ‘fuck’ to himself over and over again. Harry jerked himself off and spilled onto Draco’s chest. He took a hold of Draco’s cock and rubbed it quickly until he leaked into Harry’s hands.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Draco said again, and Harry crawled to across the bed and lay down next to Draco. They were both lying flat on their backs, breathing heavily. Their hair stuck to their forehead from the perspiration that glistened on their bodies. The bedspreads had been thrown off in the midst of things, and only the thin blankets remained, cascaded over their tangled bare legs.

“That,” Harry panted. “was fucking incredible.”

Draco nodded. “Too fucking right.”

He propped himself up on his elbow and traced Harry’s jawline with his finger. “Well done.”

“You too,” Harry grinned and sat up, kissing Draco and then rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Fuck. I’m exhausted.”

“As am I,” Draco lay down again. “Good night, Potter.”

“Night, Malfoy,” Harry grinned and lay down beside Draco. “Spoon?”

Draco nodded. “Spoon.”

Harry wriggled closer and put his arms around Draco. Both boys fell asleep that night wanting nothing more than to be lying there with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos!  
> thank u for ur supp0rt :)


End file.
